Forced to be Known
by VegetaSS2jin
Summary: COMPLEAT! Trunks does not like being the prince,and he's run away more then once, but is alwas cought. so he turns to cutting himself to help the dapression. Can he get through to his dad befor it's to late?
1. Default Chapter

**Forced to be known **

"Nooooo!!!!!" Trunks screamed as his wrist were tied roughly behind his back. He was being taken back again; this was his eighth time trying to get away from his father and the Saiyan race. But every time he was only just able to make it off the planet, before his father (now king Vegeta) would have one of the stronger worriers come to capture him. Trunks hated being the prince, and most of all having to help conquer planet, killing innocent people. But his father would always force him to fight, become stronger, and kill. Trunks most of all hated his body guards, Goku and Radiz, the two brothers. They were super strong and always fond a way to catch up with him at the last second and get him.

"You little shit! Why if I were you right now I'd be acting my bets and hope your dad is in a good mood when we bring you back." Goku said tying the last knot to Trunks wrist. Goku had two sons, Goten who was Trunks age (15) and Gohan who was 19. They were both mean too, and usually got to see him before Trunks was brought to his father, which always ended with some form of beating.

"Just let me go!" Trunks pleaded with Goku as he was pulled to his feet. "You can just say that I got away, or you never found me.... But please don't bring me back to my dad.... Please!!!" Trunk begged as he was shoved forward toward his space pod. Trunks would never had landed, but he had no choice for Radiz and Goku logged into his space pods computer and forced it to land on the nearest livable planet.

"Listen to him beg Goku... like some pathetic third class. And we consider him our future king, what a joke." Radiz laughed placing the remanding rope bake into his pocket. "You've better keep quit too; I'd rather not listen to your voice until we get back to our planet. GOT IT!!" he yelled giving Trunks a deadly look.

Panic started to spread through the young Saiyan's body as he knew what would happen once he was returned. "Noooo!!!! God no!!!!! You can't take me back, my dad's gonna kill me!!" Trunks said pushing back on Goku's powerful hand to try and delay his walk to the ship. Anything but going back could be better, anything...

"Stop you bitching; you have nowhere to run to anyway. Now get in!" Goku yelled, then shoved Trunks into the one-man space pod, locking the ship tightly once he was in. "And don't waste your time trying to get out! I'd be pretty upset if you broke the ship and you hade to ride with one of us..." Goku said firmly, then made his way to his own ship.

Trunks could feel his body trembling as the space pods lifted off the ground. He knew that this trip would only take about a half and hour, that's if he was lucky, and once he was back his father was going to beat his senseless. A sudden wetness fell from Trunks eyes, and he began to cry, not caring what the others would think of him once they landed. How much more of this could he take? Every day he had to listen to how weak he was and how he should have been a girl. His dad hated him just put up with him because he had too. His mother was the only one who loved him, but she passed away when Trunks was five, leaving Trunks to fend for himself against all the male Saiyan's. "Please mom... Don't let dad hut me..." Trunks cried, trying his best to slow down his breathing before they would land.

**So what do you think so far? I'll be as fast as I can to get the next chapter up, so please revue... **


	2. t2

T2

Trunks landed back on his home planet within 20 minuets, which was way too soon. He didn't even have time to make up a good alibi to tell his father. Not that it would matter, he was dead either way.

"Ok Trunks times up... come on out of there..." Radiz said stepping in front of the space pod so that Trunks could see his legs through the tiny red window. Trunks sat as still as he could, he was in no rush to leave the safety of his pod. So maybe if he acted like he was sleeping they'd leave him be... Ya right... "You get your ass out of there right now!! Or I'll pull you out myself!" Radiz yelled becoming impatient.

Trunks had no choice, it was either came out nicely or be forced out and probably beaten. Trunks chose to cooperate, at least for now... "I'm coming." Trunks snapped back, struggling to get to his feet without having his hands free to help him. Radiz and Goku however offered no assents, instead just watched him stumble to a standing position. "There I'm out..." Trunks said in the best cocky voice he could conger up at the moment.

"About fucking time! Now come there's a car waiting to take you back to you father. Right this way." Goku glared at Trunks before turning and walking in the direction of the waiting vehicle.

The drive to the princes house was much too quick, and Trunks felt sick the whole time. "We're there..." Goku said getting out of the car. "Now don't try and pull anything that might wind you up in more trouble, just follow me."

Trunks slowly stepped out of the car and followed Goku until they were almost to the entrance. Then another bolt of panic shoot through the prince's gut. Trunks waited until Goku was just turned around, then he spun on his heels and made a mad dash to... well he really had no idea were to, but he didn't want to face his father yet. However he never got very far before a foot reached out and tripped him, making Trunks fall hard to the floor, hitting his face as he had no hands to protect it.

"You know you really are dumb." Gohan laughed approaching his father. "How far did he get this time?" he asked sarcastically.

"What do you think? That fool hardly made it to the next planet before we caught up with him. Now would you please go find your brother. After I return him to Vegeta I want to start our training."

Gohan nodded then walked back the way he came. Making sure to give Trunks a good kick to the ribs when he walked by.

"Now as for you... on you feet!!!" Goku yelled grabbing a handful of the prince's hair and dragging him to a standing position. "Radiz, why don't you go help Gohan and Goten get ready for our work out, I'll take him from hear."

"Ya sure, but don't stay too long I don't what to be training for the rest of the day." Radiz sighed then started walking in the direction that Gohan had went.

"Ok inside!" Goku ordered pulling Trunks now by the ear, ignoring his soft whimpers.

They both walked quickly down the hall and into his fathers chamber. Trunk hated this room most of all. Even though it was so nicely decorated, all the bad memories of being yelled at and beaten flooded back into his head. "No!! Please no I hate this room!!" Trunks begged feeling hot tears run down his face again.

"Your back! How fare did he get this time?" Trunks father said slowly as he stood up from his throne.

"My king..." Goku bowed his head before continuing. "He managed to just reach planet Halo sire, we caught him there."

"Very well, you may leave now... I need to teach my son a lesson..." Goku bowed again then released Trunks ear and left the room.

Trunks made sure to keep his eyes fixed firmly to the floor, as his dad moved closer to him. He was shaking so bad he thought for sure he was going to pass out at any given moment, but he never.

"What am I going to do with you?" Vegeta said stepping right up to his son. "Obviously punishing you doesn't seem to help, or maybe I just need to be more harsh... ummm?..."

Trunks knew he'd better answer before his dad got too angry. "I'm... sorry..." He said trying his best to keep the lump in his throat from turning into a cry. But his voice was unmistakably weak and shaky.

"Sorry..... ya umm... I seem to recall you telling me that the last seven times. So what makes this time any different?" Trunks was amazed at how calm his father was being, maybe he would get off the hook easy this time.

"I don't know..." Trunks almost whispered, still looking at his feet.

"Well do you think beating you again will help? Or should I think of something different?" Trunks didn't answer. How was he supposed to know what the 'different' thing was. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Vegeta said suddenly, raising his voice so that Trunks jumped.

That was the hardest thing Trunks had to do. He slowly looked into his fathers eyes, trying with no prevail to stop the tears from falling from his crystal blue eyes. "I don't know... F...f...father...."

"Well if you don't then who does?" Trunks hadn't the slightest idea what to say. "Now I'm going to tell you for the very last time boy... IF YOU EVER RUN AWAY AGAIN I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!!!" Vegeta yell as loud as he could. Then with his mighty hand he hit Trunks hard in the jaw, knocking him to the floor. "Now you get the fuck to your room and stay there until I say... Understand! Because if you even think of running away again when I find you, you'll wish you'd never been born." Vegeta reached a hand down and quickly pulled the rope off his sons wrist, then gave him a nasty kick to get Trunks to hurry out the door.

Trunks ran as fast as he could to his room on the second floor. Once there he locked the door then sat on his bed and began to sob. He hated everything about his life, why couldn't he just die and go live with his mother... Wait! Death... Trunks had never actually considered such an option before, but maybe that was the only way...What ever it was he needed to do something to improve his situation and fast. Trunks looked around his room thinking hard about some way to ease his pain. Then he remembered his razor that was in the bathroom.... He could use that couldn't he?

Trunks made his way quickly to his shaving kit, where he found a brand new super sharp razor. He made his way back to his bed and sat on the floor, then looked down at his wrist.... Would it hurt? How long would it take? And would he really find his mother on the other side? "Why does my life have to be so fucked up?" he cried quietly to himself. Trunks slowly raised the razor to his wrist and with one quick swipe he made a small cut along his arm. He hissed as pain wrenched up his arm. But after the first bit of irritation was done it somehow felt good. As though all of his problems were draining out of him. Trunks again took the razor and slid it across his wrist, not deep enough to hit any big vines, but enough to cause a soothing pain. One that allowed all his emotions to leave his body with his blood. Trunks repeated this almost five more time, until his Saiyan armor's sleeve was drenched in his blood, and he felt rather dizzy.

His breathing was extremely heavy as he climbed up into his bed and covered himself with his blankets. Maybe tomorrow would be better, though Trunks highly bet on that....

**Hay all what do you think of chapter two? Don't worry I wont let Trunks die or anything... But he'll probably get into some trouble when he wakes up with all his blood on himself...**

**RR please Oh and the reason I use Goku instead of Kakorott is because it's easer to type... **


	3. T3

T3

Trunks slept quit well through the night amazingly enough. But that all stopped when his father came in to wake him up. "What in fucking hell?" Vegeta yelled seeing all the blood that stained the bed sheets. "What did you do to yourself?"

Trunks hardly heard what his father was yelling about, he was way too tired to focus properly. He slowly tried to turn his head but found that if he moved a tingling sensation fell all over his body. Leaving him even sleepier; Trunks felt his fathers hand grab his cut wrist and slowly pull up the sleeve of his Saiyan out fit, showing the many long cuts across his arm. "Trunks! Answer me dammit, what'd you do?" Vegeta tried to sound mad but could tell he sounded a little concerned.

"I......I...ummm." Trunks drew in a deep breath before continuing. "I....well..." He stopped short feeling way to dizzy to think clearly. His vision was completely blurred and he felt sick. How much blood had he lost?

"GOKU!! Prepare a recuperation tank immediately." Vegeta called before hoisting his son into his arms. Trunks was more out of it then he'd thought. His head hung over his father's arm, and as much as he tried to talk no words came out.

"Vegeta sir... what's happen?" Radiz said meeting them in the hall leading up to the hospital wing.

"I can't really tell. It looks like Trunks tried to kill himself last night or something... Dammit he's really done it this time." Vegeta stopped in front of the medical room and waited as Radiz opened it. Both the Saiyan's made there way to the side of the healing tank, where Vegeta laid Trunks on the examination table. "Get him undressed and into the tank! I want him healed by noon." Vegeta said strictly then left the room.

"Gee Goku look what he did now... must really be desperate..." Radiz said removing the prince's armor.

"What a git, he tries to slit his wrist and bleed himself to death... that's a new one..." Goku helped his brother remove Trunks shirt, which was drenched in blood.

"Stop...." Trunks said weakly, trying to sit up, only to have Goku's powerful hand push him back. He felt really uncomfortable with his body guards taking off his clothes and wanted them to back off.

"Relax Trunks; you need to spend some time in the recuperation tank to help heal your cuts and fill you body with some more blood." Radiz said calmly. He reached down and unfastened the prince's pants. Trunks felt his face go red with embarrassment as his pants and boxers were removed, leaving him completely exposed. Goku helped Trunks up and pretty much dragged his limp body into the tank. Once sat in the seat, Goku placed the breathing mask over the boy's mouth and prepared a needle that would help replace some of his lost blood. Trunks tensed as the needle mad its way into a vein on his good wrist, then the lid shut and he was immediately swallowed in the blue Saiyan healing water, where he fell instantly to sleep.


	4. T4

T4

Trunks slowly opened his eyes noticing almost instantly that he was fully healed. He looked around through the blue water to see if anybody was in the room. After he was sure he was alone he removed the oxygen mask and pushed the button to drain the tank.

His skin immediately felt cold as the warm water empted and the lid opened, letting a cool breeze of air sweep over him. Stepping out of the tank Trunks looked quickly around for his cloths, but could see nothing.

"Good you up…" the sudden voice mad Trunks jump. "Settle down. Hear I brought you some clean cloths. Put them on, your father would like a word with you." Goku said handing Trunks a new Saiyan armor out fit.

"My…. Dad… you know… is he mad?" Trunks said as they made their way toward the dinning room.

"I'm not too sure… but what you did to yourself was not good… he'll probably drill you on why you did such a thing." Goku stopped in front of the door and motioned for the prince to enter.

Trunks felt tears form in his eyes again as he walked into the room. His father was sitting at the head of the table watching him closely. "Sit down!" He barked, pointing to the seat next to him.

"Dad I can explain…" Trunks was cut off with the sudden look that told him to keep quit, as he sat tensely beside his father.

"Now would you mind telling me what the hell you were doing to you wrist?"

"I…. well what I mean……" Trunks hung his head in shame. "It made all my pain go away…" he answered softly.

"Son… I think you are having some problems…. You seem to think your life is so bad… so I'm left with no choice but to have you under constant supervision at all hours of the day. Goku, Gohan, and Radiz will switch off, making sure any activity you do is safe. If you try and disobey these new guide lines then I will be forced to punish you further, and you don't want that. And instead of doing your regular every day activities you will be helping Goku and them with anything they see fit to be done. I'll keep things this way for a month, and if you can prove to me that you can behave then I will grant back you freedom."  
"What freedom?" Trunks muttered under his breath, unfortunately loud enough for Vegeta to hear.

"Goku come and take Trunks… show him what his life could really be like if he were not my son." Vegeta called then stood pulling Trunks to his feet. Goku was there in a second and took Trunks arm form his father.

"Please father! I don't want to go…" Trunks said crying as Goku pulled him out the door.

"Keep quiet! We have lots of work to do so get over your little pout…" Goku walked Trunks until they were out side. "Now what we're going to do may not be fun, but I'll show you how easy you have it with your dad. This way!"

They walked for what seemed like miles. Why couldn't they fly? Trunks never asked though, because he was sure he new the answer. They walked passed the big city out into the country, were they approached a large field full of workers pulling weeds. "Ok Trunks there's your first job. You may start at the fare end there… oh and no stopping unless I say… Get to work…" Goku lightly pushed Trunks forward.

"What! I have to do work? But I'm the prince!" Trunks said outraged.

"Well sweet heart maybe next time you're thinking of killing yourself because you hate your life you'll remember this…. No off with you, there's much to be done." Trunks sighed deeply before making his way to the hot dry field to begin pulling weeds.

He cried big wet tears every weed he pulled from the earth, after the fifth hour of doing this. This just wasn't fair, and he had to keep this up for a whole month. His hands were killing him, full of red hot blisters that seemed to sting with every breath. "Goku…" Trunks sobbed. "I don't think my hands can take much more of this…" he didn't try and hold back his cries, he was feeling too sad to care what Goku thought of him.

"Oh stop your whimpering you're almost done. At least finish this row…" Goku said sharply.

"Bu….but I can't…" Trunks cried even louder, tears running down his face like small rivers. "I don't feel good and my hands hurt… pl…please don't make me do anymore…"

"Rrrrrrrr get up then! And we'll go back to your place for a drink and a short rest." Goku yelled dragging Trunks to his feet. "And stop you're crying or I'll really give you something to wine about." Trunks let out a small whimper and they turned and started back to his house.

"Ok Trunks it's my turn…" Gohan said looking at the clock. It was just past noon, meaning it was Gohan's turn with the prince.

"What are we going to be doing?" Trunks asked quietly following Gohan back outside. "Please don't make me do anything hard…"

"Shut up! God you're a suck! All we're going to be doing is paying off some debt that I owe." Gohan yelled as they flue back over to the city. Once there they made there way towards an old run down bar called "Leaks." "Ok buddy I have some ummm… well money that I owe this place. All you have to do is do the dishes until they think the money is paid. Now go on I'll be out here when your done. This should keep you busy until supper." Gohan smiled then pointed a bossy finger toward the rundown bar.

Trunks quietly made his way to the kitchen in the back of the bar, where he found a mountain of nasty pots, cups, and silver wear. The owner gave him a cloth and scrub brush and told him to get to work. Leaving Trunks all alone. All in all his after noon was probably the worst. The kitchen smelled like ass and his hands were now all white and pruned. That however only added to the beating he got from Gohan, for looking like he was tired after he was done. But it was now finally night time and all Radiz had to do was keep an eye on him until he was asleep.

"Well son how was your first day?" Vegeta asked through supper that night.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Trunks almost whispered. He once again felt like he was going to cry, so all he could do was stare at his food, eyes filling up with tears. "Please father, don't make me go through that again… I promise I'll start behaving… just give me a second chance…" the prince cried, keeping his gaze form meeting his dad's.

There was a very long silence where the only noise was coming from Trunks soft whimpers. "Ok son, I'll trust you one last time… but if you blow it this time, then its right back to what you did today. Now finish up and go to bed, you look terrible."

Trunks was able to place a small smile on his face, at what his dad had just said. Now all he had to do was make sure to keep his behavior up until everyone was sure he could be trusted. Though he was sure he could do that… Things would be fine from here on out, the look on his fathers face told him so.

**Yes I know this is short, but honestly I couldn't think of anything ells to add…. It sort of just concluded.. but anyway please revue and tell me what you think. - **


End file.
